


Lost! Hannah's Ribbon!

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Hannah cannot leave for the party without a special ribbon.





	Lost! Hannah's Ribbon!

Susan huffed as she found her lover frantically tearing apart their room, desperately searching for something. She watched unnoticed, slightly amused. "Hannah, you've been looking forever. If we don't hurry we aren't going to be fashionably late to Justin and Ernie's engagement party."

Not even glancing to Susan, Hannah pleaded: "But I need that ribbon."

She rolled her eyes. "You have dozens of ribbons." Susan opened one of their bureau drawers and pulled out a fistful of colorful ribbons "Just pick one."

"No," Hannah implored, "I need to wear the white one."

Susan shrugged and picked out a white ribbon from her fist and held it out for Hannah to take.

The former Hufflepuff started pulling at her long hair and pacing back and forth like a caged tiger. "I'm looking for a special ribbon. I wore it at our civil union ceremony. And I know that one isn’t it" She pointed to the ribbon in Susan's outstretched hand "because you had the ribbon embroided with our names and the date we were bonded."

Susan blinked, eyebrows raised. "Honey, did try Accio?"

Hannah squished her lips together and shook her head. Wandlessly, she casted "Accio Wedding Day Ribbon." A second later the white ribbon zoomed from under the bed and into Hannah's small hand. She bit her lip and tried not to shed tears. "I'm so stupid," her voice wavered.

Susan quickly crossed the room and hugged her. "You're not stupid. You're amazing." She gave Hannah a passionate kiss. "Now let's go have an awesome time at the party."

Hannah grinned from ear to ear and they apparated away.


End file.
